Hotline
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Harvey and Donna are a little on edge after Harvey's been away on a week-long business trip...


"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Harvey asks, setting his suit on a chair before plopping down on the bed of his hotel room.

Donna smiles into the mirror at his welcoming voice, finishing brushing her hair, "No, I was just getting ready for bed."

"Sorry it took me so long to call you back, I just got in," he lets out a tired sigh, kicking his shoes off to the side before settling on the queen sized bed, his eyes closing as his back hits the mattress.

"That's okay, how's the merger going?" She heads out of the ensuite of his apartment, bare feet taking her to his bed.

"It's… going."

" _Harvey,"_

"Portland is boring," her boyfriend grumbles.

Donna rolls her eyes at him, a smile playing on her lips, "You've only got one more full day there, Harvey. You'll survive."

" _I miss you,"_ his words knock her in full, stilling her movements of turning down the covers on the bed.

"I miss you too," she sighs into the phone.

It had only been one week since he had gotten on a plane to Portland, the promise of calling her everyday falling from his lips before kissing her goodbye. He'd kept good on his word too, calling her at least twice a day in the past seven days, once in the morning, and once before going to bed. Sometimes he would call her during the day, but mostly he would just text her, trying to make the time go by faster by keeping in contact with her. She had scolded him one day, however, once she had realized he had been sending her a few too many lewd texts during a meeting. The time apart was finally taking a toll on them, and given how many years of pent up sexual tension they had on their shoulders, this many days without physical contact was driving them both over the edge.

"So… you're getting ready for bed, you said?"

"Mhmm, you?" She slips under the covers then, shivering when the cold sheets hit her bare legs.

"Kind of," he chuckles, "I just had to lie down for a bit."

"Aren't you mostly sitting down at these meetings? Are you getting too old already, grandpa?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm-" a yawn interrupts him, and he swears he can almost hear her rolling her eyes, "Okay, I'm exhausted, but they have crappy coffee here and I've been running on mild adrenaline alone. That, and the thought of finally seeing you soon."

"Aww, well, just promise you won't fall asleep on top of me when you do then." She quips, earning a snort from him.

" _I'll try."_

A moment of comfortable silence fills them, and Donna finds herself closing her eyes at his mere breathing, the familiar sound almost lulling her to sleep.

"Your bed is cold without you," she finally whispers.

"You're- in my apartment?" Harvey practically squeaks out.

"Yeah, you've got the good shower," she teases with a chuckle.

He hums in response, "Yeah, I do like that shower." His low voice sends a shiver running through her, knowing he was thinking about the morning he had left for Portland, how she had pulled him into the shower with her, giving him a proper send off.

"Plus, your sweaters make good sleepwear," she denotes with a lilt to her voice.

An automated groan escapes him, "Which one?" He asks quietly, almost cautiously.

Donna bites her lip, knowing full well the effect this would have on him, "Oh, just your Harvard one."

" _Jesus, Donna_ , are you trying to kill me?"

A giggle escapes her, " _No_ , if I was trying to do that I would tell you I'm in your bed wearing your Harvard sweater and nothing else… except for panties."

A long silence follows suit and her eyebrows raise in question, "Harvey?"

"Yeah, I think you just killed me," he groans out in that breathy voice that sends a warm pool of desire through her.

"I really miss you," she tells him again, her voice an octave lower than before, reaching under the crimson sweater she wore to settle her hand on her stomach.

" _Donna,"_ comes his own quiet voice. He shifts in the bed then, suddenly feeling his pants a size or two tighter.

"Yeah, Harvey?"

He closes his eyes at the way she sighs his name, and he tries breathing through the sensations coursing through him.

"You're really only wearing my sweater and a pair of underwear?"

"Hmm, well, just the sweater now."

Harvey grits his teeth at her words, feeling all of his blood rushing south. He grips the hand not holding the phone on the sheets below him, trying to prevent himself from reaching down to alleviate some of the pressure.

" _Donna,"_ he breathes out again, a question and a plea all in one word.

"I need you, Harvey," she exhales on a low breath.

" _Shit,"_ without second guessing himself, he undoes his pants, pulling the black material down his legs and kicks them off the bed.

Her breathing grows labored then, a manicured hand running up and down her stomach, reaching her abdomen before caressing the valley between her breasts.

"Put me on speaker, Donna," His command nearly makes her come undone, and she heaves out a breath before doing as told. She sets her iPhone on the bed to the left of her, settling herself deeper against the pillows, her body vibrating from anticipation.

They've never done this before, _had phone sex_. Though, they have toyed the line, sending each other risky texts during meetings at work, sometimes pictures just to torture the other. But ever since they got together, they'd been nearly inseparable during their mornings and nights, there was never a need for phone sex. Until now.

"Are you still in your suit?" She asks him, teasing herself under the large sweater, her right hand caressing the skin under her breasts.

"Just my dress shirt and boxers," he breathes into the phone, finally loosing his tie, letting the gray silk hang around his neck haphazardly.

"You want me to take off my sweater?"

" _No."_ He answers all too quickly, internally groaning at the way she said _"my sweater"_ already claiming it as her own, "Keep it on." He instructs quieter, toying with the hem of his boxers.

"Are you hard, Harvey?" Donna whispers, already knowing the answer to her question.

" _Yes."_

"Have you touched yourself yet?" She bites her lip when she squeezes her breast, crossing her legs in an attempt to relieve the ache between them.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Such a gentleman," her chuckle turns into a moan when she runs her thumb over her already hardened nipple.

"What are you doing, Donna?" His low vibrato echoes through the phone, and she squeezes her eyes shut in response.

"I'm touching my breasts," her hand trails over to her other one, repeating the light tease she had given herself before.

A low growl escapes him, his eyes closing as he pictures her hand running over the creamy skin. "Pinch your nipples, hard like I do."

He's met by a subdued whine, each of her hands now taking residence under the sweater, tweaking her nipples to full attention.

" _Fuck, Harvey."_

"Is that good for you, Donna?" He breathes into the phone, his hand now inching closer to his hard-on over his boxers.

"You know it is," she whines again, pinching the peaks harder against the timbre of his voice. "Touch yourself already, Harvey."

" _Shit."_ He nearly crumbles when he finally rubs his clothed member.

"Did you ever do this before?"

"Have phone sex?" He asks through his current haze.

" _No,"_ she snorts, inching her hand lower, teasing her lower abdomen, " _Touch yourself_ , and think about me?"

His hand reaches under his boxers, removing the offending material before gripping himself at last, a sigh leaving him when he does.

"Because I did," Donna confesses quietly, smirking to herself when she hears his low groan on the other end.

" _When?"_ he inquires, touching himself in a leisure pace.

"When we were working at the DA's office," she sighs when her hands venture lower, moving past her few curls before moving her hand up again, teasing herself like she know he would. "It was easier then, before our very first time."

"And after?" He exhales on a downward stroke.

"Hmm, a few times," she bites back a moan when her fingers finally slip past her moist folds, not yet touching her most sensitive spot.

"Define a few times," he moans when he grips himself harder, loosening his hold before the pressure builds up too much.

"How many times _did you?_ "

"I-"

"Because I guarantee it was almost as many times as I did."

" _Shit, Donna,"_ he lets out a groan when he thumbs the head, spreading his pre-cum over the area, "Are you wet?"

"What the hell do you think?" She hisses, teasing her entrance.

"Are you using your vibrator?"

His question makes her halt her movements, a laugh bubbling in her, " _No,_ it's at my apartment." She shakes her head in amusement, remembering his reaction to finding her blue toy at her place just a few weeks prior. His eyes had lit up in arousal and intrigue, silently pleading to see her use it.

" _One day,"_ she had promised him, emphasizing that she wanted to enjoy the real thing, now that she had him.

He hums in acceptance, shifting his focus back to their current state, "Slide your fingers in then, Donna, but don't touch anywhere else yet." Harvey demands, reaching his other hand down to play with his balls.

" _Oh God."_ Her back arches when she slides two slim fingers into herself, curving them slightly against her.

"That's it, Donna, fuck yourself on your fingers for me." His breathing stutters when his hand quickens its pace on himself, picturing her splayed out on his bed, touching herself for him.

" _Fuck, Harvey."_ Her eyes are screwed shut now, grinding again her hand.

"Tell me, does that feel good?"

" _Harvey,"_ she whines again, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, gnawing on the flesh.

"Donna, does it feel good?" He presses again.

"Fuck, Harvey, _yes_." Her other hand reaches under the sweater again, tweaking her nipple against her sweat soaked skin.

"God, I wish I could taste you," he breathes out, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Me too," she groans, trailing her hand down to meet her other one, teasing the area around her clit.

Harvey closes his eyes then, picturing her signature smirk closing around him, a glint in her eyes as sucks him into her mouth with practiced precision.

"Harvey, I'm so close," she mewls, feeling the familiar build up in her abdomen.

"Come for me, Donna, I'm right behind you," he encourages, the grip he has on himself tightening, utilizing his other hand to fondle himself.

She begins to side her fingers faster, finally rubbing on her bundle of nerves with her other hand, short sighs and gasps leaving her with each stroke.

" _Oh, God…"_

"That's it, baby, you're doing great, almost there," Harvey croons, feeling himself edging closer as well.

With one final flick to her clit, she's keening over, body bending as the orgasm rocks through with an intense force, his name a loud cry mixing with the gasps she expels.

" _Fuck, yes, Donna,"_ her name is a low mantra on his lips as he lets himself go, bucking against his hand with a groan of pleasure.

A silence falls over them, the only sounds being that of their twin labored breathing. Finally, a giggle leaves her, the noise itself eliciting a full blown laugh to reverberate through her. Harvey follows suit, his own chuckles meeting her ears in the sweetest of sounds.

"Well, that was-"

"A first," she giggles again.

"Of many?" He implores hopefully.

Donna snorts, "That would imply that we would be spending more time apart in the future, and I don't intend on letting that happen again any time soon, mister."

Harvey hums in response, "But if it does…"

"Then, I guess we have a new ritual as far as business trips are concerned," she concedes, pulling the oversized sweater over her head, sighing when the cool air of the room hits her heated skin.

Another comfortable silence befalls them, each trying to take control of their breathing.

"Hey, Donna?" Harvey finally breaks through.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

The redhead sighs, settling herself deeper into the mattress. She picks up her discarded phone and turns off the speaker, "I miss you too."

"I'll be home in one day."

"A day and a half," she reminds him with a grumble.

"I'll be back before you know it," he reassures, finally discarding his own dress shirt.

"You better be," she sighs dramatically, making him chuckle in response.

" _I will,"_ he promises. "Okay, I better let you get some rest, I did manage to interrupt your- nightly routine."

Donna smirks, "It was well worth it, trust me."

"Damn right," he agrees softly. He sighs when he looks at the time on the clock radio on the night stand, realizing it was getting later for her, "I should go. I love you."

Her lips widen in a lazy smile, her heart doing summersaults at the declaration, "I love you too."

She ends the call with a flutter in her stomach, turning to curl in his bed with a satisfied ache and a smile etched onto her face, his words echoing in her mind, lulling her into a deep slumber.

…

Donna moves the array of berries around her oatmeal, absentmindedly shifting the fruit around the bowl with her spoon. After the… _phone call_ she had with Harvey the night before, she felt herself missing him even more than the previous days. And it wasn't just about the sex, albeit, that was a big part of it, she simply missed _him_. Waking up to his arms around her, his lips rousing her with gentle kisses on her back. She missed his cheeky smile, the way he would tease her and make her roll her eyes, the way his cologne would meet her senses every time she received one of his hugs after a long day at work.

She snorts at her own antics then, shoving a spoonful of nearly cooled oatmeal into her mouth.

" _God, I'm pathetic."_

"Why's that?"

The familiar voice suddenly shakes her out of her thoughts, her head shooting up to see his grinning form.

"Harvey,"

"In all my glory," he beams proudly, dropping his bags at his feet.

She steps off the stool on his kitchen island, her feet gliding her toward him in slow steps, still half in a daze at his presence.

"How the hell did I not hear you come in?" She wonders, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

Harvey shrugs, "You were busy talking to your breakfast."

She tilts her head at him, sending him a glare before her curiosity peaks again, "I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Harvey starts walking toward her, meeting her half way, "I caught an earlier flight," he shrugs nonchalantly. He grins when she all but leaps into him, gathering her small frame in his arms, squeezing her tightly, "God, I missed you," he closes his eyes against her, breathing her in.

"What about your last meeting?" She asks him when they pull back, still keeping their bodies flushed against one another.

"I told them I had to come home earlier, I'm taking the meeting as a conference call," he grins, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, "Why? You want me to go back?"

"Don't you dare," she warns him, leaning up on her bare feet to slant her mouth over his. Mutual groans escape them, their lips moving languidly over each other, teeth tugging and pulling in between slides of their tongues.

"So… last night…" Harvey begins between kisses.

"Mhmm?"

"That was fun," he gloats against her, parting from her swollen lips.

A scarlet shade creeps onto her cheeks then, her skin humming with the memory of it, "It was," she agrees quietly, tugging on his tie until it becomes loose. His own hands reach down, pulling the crimson sweater from his alma mater over her head.

" _Tease,"_ he breathes against her ear. She smirks in response, gasping when he lifts her into his arms, her legs wrapping around him automatically. He guides them to his couch, dropping down on the furniture with a grunt as she straddles his lap. They work in tandem to free him of his shirt and pants, their lips colliding through their quick mission to rid each other of any barriers.

"But as much fun as that was," his mouth trails down her jaw, sucking on the skin as he parts her underwear to the side, "Nothing's ever as good as the real thing."

Free of his pants and boxers, she guides herself over him, sighing as she finally sinks down, "It's good to have you home, Harvey."


End file.
